


The Rabbit

by Songficcer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songficcer/pseuds/Songficcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two senshi and a stuffed bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit

I pulled her into her bedroom as her lips crashed into mine again, the door banging off the wall as we entered. My hands clenched at the hem of her shirt as she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her. I growled when she bit my top lip and I heard her giggle.

I felt her push and guide me toward her bed until the back my legs bumped her mattress. I finally broke from her addicting mouth, our breath mingling together as our foreheads came to rest against one another. My hands slide from her shirt to her hips, and finally to the small of her back. I pulled her closer as her hands slid over my shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Give me a few minutes to freshen up," she asks softly.

I nod and I see her lips upturn ever so slightly in a shy smile. I instinctively tighten my grip around her, my hands balling her shirt into my fists. She giggles and, realizing what I've done, feel my face blaze. I chuckle and, with a strong will, pull my arms away from her.

"I'll be right back," she says softly as she slowly walks back from me, her hands trailing over my shoulders as she pulls away.

"Alright," I reply quietly, watching her go back into the hall. A moment later, I hear her bathroom door open and close. I take a slow, deep breath, feeling my hands beginning to shake. I can feel the sweat on my palms and rub them on my long skirt, trying to find ways to keep my heart from hammering out of my chest.

In all of my nineteen years, I had never wanted something more than this. Than her. I never actually thought I would have a chance with her, let alone her feeling the same way but... I had never been more happy to be so wrong in my life. The last few weeks we had been dating had been wonderful but this moment, the anticipation of what I knew was to come... I shivered and sighed at the thought.

Then I felt my face and ears flame.

Taking another steady breath, I let myself sit on her bed and I look around the room to distract myself. And then I realize...

I've never actually been in her room before.

Glancing around, I see her room is actually pretty plain. Not at all what I imagined. I guess she doesn't spend much time in here.

My eyes continue to take in her room and as my eyes come to fall on the head of the bed, I blush slightly. I'll be sleeping here tonight. I couldn't help but blush and smile. I felt my heart flutter and just... Even if nothing happens, to fall asleep in her arms would be enough for me.

My eyes drift further and I see, sitting atop on of the pillows, a small-ish plush rabbit. Curiosity piqued, I leaned back on the bed and picked the little guy up for closer inspection. He was white and well worn and faded, but in a loved sort of way. I felt hard little mounds at the top of his head and realized they were the metal wires that, once upon a time, held up the rabbit's ears.

"I see you found Foo Foo-san," she giggled.

I looked up at her and smiled. I moved the rabbit's hand to wave at her and she giggled again as she sat next to me on her bed. "Foo Foo-san, huh?" I smirked. "Like the rhyme?" She nodded and I smiled more. "Why does he look so familiar?"

She reached for the rabbit and I gave it back. She clutched him to her chest and blushed slightly. "You won him and gave him to me a few year ago," she replied softly.

I thought for a moment and chuckled. "When the circus was in town," I remarked. "It was when we met Helios."

She nodded again and I saw her grip tighten on the plush toy. "I've slept with him every night," she said softly. I looked up at her and saw her blushing at the admission. She was so beautiful that I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her back onto the bed, cradling her head in my arms as she held her stuffed bunny. I felt her nuzzle my chest and I felt my ears burn as I reached up to remove the green hair baubles that held her gorgeous chestnut hair. Tossing the hair band over onto her night stand, I ran my fingers through her hair for a moment before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Makoto."

I felt her shift and her arm wrap around my hips, pulling us closer.

"I love you, too, Ami."


End file.
